In large urban areas, and especially in city centers all over the world there is a shortage of parking places. There are big cities where the shortage of parking places is so acute that the center of town is closed to private vehicles during certain hours of the day. Every year the number of motor vehicles on the roads in the cities increases. The increasing shortage of parking places implies waste of precious working time with people driving around looking for a place to park the car.
This acute shortage of parking places, especially in the city centers of towns is one of the reasons for the traffic jams there and often even prevents many people from going into the city center. Lack of parking places brings about the decline of these city centers due to the fact that the economic, commercial and social development of a city requires the simultaneous development of parking places.
The addition of parking places in the city center and in other essential places such as airports, main railroad stations, inter-city buses etc. is of the utmost significance in the development of a city and the maximum exploitation of its center as an essential aspect of economic growth.
The main purpose of the present invention is to increase the number of parking places in urban centers and other locations by use of the modular prefabricated parking lot which is the subject of the invention. More specifically, the present invention allows for the increase in parking spots in already existing parking lots in urban centers and in other vacant lots.
According to the present invention temporary use may be made of a vacant plot of land in the center of town on which it is not worthwhile to construct a permanent parking lot because the owner of the plot is likely to decide at a future date to put the plot of land to a different use.
There are many vacant plots of various sizes in every city, which can be used as parking lots till the owner of the land decides on their final use, or till a formal plan, suitable for that plot of land, is approved on the request of the owner.
According to the present invention it is possible to erect on such plots of land a parking building several stories high, of any desired size, from modular pre-fabricated units, made in a factory and then transported by trucks and assembled with the aid of big cranes and joined to each other into a complete parking structure.
When the plot has to be used for a different purpose the different units can be dissembled and be transported in their entirety to another plot of land to be set up again as a new multi-level parking system.